1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective motorcycle impact cage for use in connection with motorcycle riding. The protective motorcycle impact cage has particular utility in connection with protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle from any direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective motorcycle impact cages are desirable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle from any direction.
The use of safety devices for motorcycles and other vehicles is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,671 to Watkins discloses a vehicle with a frame encompassing a driver compartment. However, the Watkins '671 patent does not provide a protective cage suitable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,561 to Kim discloses a light motorcycle roll bar. However, the Kim '561 patent does not provide a protective cage suitable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,717 to Bouvier discloses a motorcycle safety device. However, the Bouvier '717 patent does not provide a protective cage suitable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,190 to Ahlberg discloses a protective bar assembly for a motorcycle. However, the Ahlberg '190 patent does not provide a protective cage suitable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,335 to Winiecki discloses a crash resistant motorcycle. However, the Winiecki '335 patent does not provide a protective cage suitable for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,158 to Grimaldi discloses a cover for the rear of a motorcycle. However, the Grimaldi '158 patent does not provide protection for a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective motorcycle impact cage that protects a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle from any direction. The prior art patents make no provision for protection from an impact from any direction.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved protective motorcycle impact cage that can be used for protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle from any direction. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the protective motorcycle impact cage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a motorcycle operator and passenger in a collision with a vehicle from any direction. The interrelated elements of the protective motorcycle impact cage of the present invention provide a greater degree of protection than any apparatus in the prior art.